leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sion/@comment-6016076-20140101205505/@comment-6016076-20140112000748
@CliffShadow Jungle Clear I'm not sure how his jungle would play out. If he goes AP, he will have mana cost issues. One of the requirements of his skill set is that his abilities cost a lot of mana (just look at them now!). If you make W too spammable, he would be too dominant in lane. But he would have a nice interaction with E. AD has decent AoE on the E active, and high single target damage as well from the E passive, so he would be viable against a range of camps, since a lot of junglers now have trouble with the Wight. It would be interesting. His ganks would be mediocre as he doesn't have good hard CC. In particular, he would have to max W because the slow on it scales, but then his jungle clear is slower without maxing E. I think that and his mana costs would be his biggest issue. Armor Reduction for AP Sion AP Sion's benefit from E in the laning phase is a great point that I didn't realize. It lends power to AP Sion over extended trades, but most mid lane trades revolve around burst. I don't know exactly how it would play out ultimately. My hunch is that it might be balanced, because AP Sion's burst in lane will be lower than his opponent's burst. Burst champions are designed to 100-0 most opponents in one rotation with ignite, so there isn't often time for an extended trade. It would be interesting to see the pre-6 and post 6 interaction, but it might actually create interesting and healthy gameplay. E function It does not consume stacks, because that would cause the player to ask the wrong questions while fighting, and its purpose is not as an execute. I am actually considering removing the cooldown again on the active. I realized why I had left it out in the first place (I posted this 10 days ago, and didn't start seeing responses until a few days ago!) The reason the cooldown can be removed is because it replaces his autoattack. "The speed of the ability is consistent with Sion's attack speed" meant that it occurs over the time period of one autoattack. I could have probably been clearer on this. In other words, assuming you use it immediately, every fourth attack he deals a bonus 10% autoattack damage, scaling up to 50% bonus autoattack damage at rank 5. This makes it like Vayne's tumble, except on twice the cooldown, skill shot, limited range effect, without stealth and mobility, but a slow and passive reduction. It also adds sustained dps to AP Sion, whom I am trying to establish as more of a bruiser AP who deals sustained damage, in particular AoE damage vs. AD Sion's single target damage, rather than his current burst AP role. A Dedicated Page You have a great point with that! How do I do this, and how do I advertise it? Thank you so much! I will do that next. I am currently writing some lore to go with the rework. I just need to refine the writing a little. I am trying to go less detailed on the information as I think that has ultimately cluttered the post, and make it more attractive by posting some lore. And no worries about the calculations! I had already done them while conceptualizing the kit ;) Thanks again for your continued discussion!